The present invention relates to a beeper (namely, a pager); and, more particularly, to a pager having a simultaneous multichannel scanning function for receiving high capacity data separately transmitted through the multichannel and a method for transmitting and receiving the data.
Recently, fast leaping developments in wireless mobile communication techniques such as cellular phone, personal communication service (PCS), personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like make the number of subscribers of a paging service rapidly decreased and such trend seems to be continued for some time to come. The marked decline of the number of the subscribers makes capacities of available channels assigned to the paging service latent and, accordingly, some schemes have been proposed to properly make use of the existing paging service system and the paging frequency assigned thereto. For example, various services of stock information service, sports information service, traffic information service and the like are provided by using the existing wireless resources.
However, paging service protocols are generally represented by a POCSAG (Post Office Code Standardization Advisory Group) mode and a FLEX mode, wherein the POCSAG mode is for an asynchronous transfer mode having a maximum transmission rate of 2.4 kbps, and the FLEX mode is for a synchronous transfer mode having a maximum transmission rate of 6.4 kbps, and thus paging channels assigned to the existing paging service system have major limitations in the transmission rate and/or the transmission capacity.
Therefore, due to the limitation of the transmission rate in the paging service system, it is troublesome to provide data of high capacity, e.g., stock information service, sports information service, traffic information service and the like in real-time. For instance, the limitation of the transmission rate in each channel of the paging service system makes it difficult to expand the use of the unused resources, i.e., paging frequency.
Thus, if a scheme in which a paging system can transmit the high capacity data through the channel of the limited transmission rate in real-time and a pager can receive and decode the high capacity data is developed, we can expect a wide use expansion of the paging frequency and the paging system, utilities of which have been rapidly degraded in recent years.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a pager having a simultaneous multichannel scanning function for receiving and decoding high capacity data separately transmitted through at least two channels in real-time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for transmitting and receiving data between a paging system for separately transmitting high capacity data through at least two channels and a pager for receiving and decoding the high capacity data transmitted through each channel in real-time.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for receiving data separately transmitted through N channels, N being a positive integer larger than one, each of which occupies a frequency band separated from one another, which comprises:
antenna for receiving a paging frequency signal from the N channels;
N signal processing means, coupled with the antenna, for detecting N separated data from the received paging frequency signal;
means for synthesizing the N separated data detected from the N signal processing means to regenerate data, from which the N separated data are generated; and
means for presenting the regenerated data thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for separately transmitting and receiving data through N channels, N being a positive integer larger than one, each of which occupies a frequency band separated from one another, which comprises the steps of:
separating the data into N separated data and encoding the N separated data, wherein each of the N encoded data is modulated into a paging frequency signal corresponding to one of the N channels;
transmitting the paging frequency signal through the N channels;
receiving the paging frequency signal transmitted through the N channels;
detecting the N separated data from the received paging frequency signal;
synthesizing the N separated data to regenerate data, from which the N separated data are generated; and
presenting the regenerated data.